Love Unknown
by cherbloz94
Summary: Two people in love. The catch?They're too naive to notice each other's feelings.Full Summary inside! SyaoranxSakura pairing!Chapter 2 up!
1. Introducing Syaoran and Sakura!

**Summary:** Two people in love. The catch?They're too naive to notice their feelings for each who else could help them realize their feelings none other that the Queen of Matchmaking,Tomoyo Daidouji together with her boyfriend/Partner, the King of Mischiefs, Eriol Hiiragizawa?

* * *

Messy brown hair. Check. Captivating amber eyes. Check. Hot Body. Check.

When the name Li Syaoran enters your mind, these things are the first thought you think about.

Girls swoon over him (maybe some *ahem* guys too.). He makes crying babies smile with just a look. He makes even the snow melt with his smile and the best is,he makes Sakura Kinomoto's heart flutter when he speak.

Auburn waist-length straight hair. Check. Striking Emerald Eyes. Check. Curves at the right places. Check.

When the name Sakura Kinomoto is mentioned, these traits are the immidiate thoughts playing in your mind.

Guys drools over her(maybe some *ahem* girls too.).She brings the toughest man to shame with just one look. Her voice matches an angel's voice and most of all,she makes Syaoran Li stop breathing when he hears her twinkling laugh.

Two people in love. The catch? They're too naive to notice their feelings for each other.

So who else could help them realize their feelings none other that the Queen of Matchmaking,Tomoyo Daidouji together with her boyfriend/Partner, the King of Mischiefs, Eriol Hiiragizawa?

* * *

**cherbloz94: **I'm going to end my other story,"REALIZE" with just a chapter or two left and then concentrate on this story. I've got no idea how many chapter I'm going to use ,please review...


	2. Unfaithful Meeting?

**cherbloz94: **Here's my new story...Hope you like it!

**Summary:**Two people in catch?They're to naive too tell each other their feelings...Blah blah blah!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the characters that I'm gonna use for this does!Hurray for them!

* * *

**UNFAITHFUL MEETING?!?**

In the Sunshine shopping mall,a 16-years-old with auburn hair and emerald eyes was looking guys turned to look at her in curiousity and also,finds her attractive. A heavy sigh escaped from those glorious pink lips of hers as she stood by the fountain in the mall with her index finger under her chin, and she looks as if she was thinking VERY hard.

Indeed, the young girl, Sakura Kinomoto is thinking VERY hard what to get her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, for New Year. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked around the mall trying to find the perfect present.

**MINI TOONS.**

_'Mini Toons? Sounds interesting. I'm gonna check it out and maybe, I'll find Tomo-chan a present!',_ Sakura thought hopefully while skipping to the shop leaving some people thinking,_ 'What a weird girl.'_

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here.", Syaoran Li muttered to his bubbly cousin.

Syaoran Li is an attractive 17-years-old guy. He has a messy brown hair tinted with golden highlights and a pair of mysterious amber eyes combined with his square jaw and full pink lips, he's a real eye candy.

"Cause, you have to find a gift for Eri-chan!", Mei Ling Li replied enthusiastically, totally ignoring the cold shoulders her cousin is giving her.

Mei Ling is a 16-years-old girl who has a pair of ruby eyes and shoulder length purple hair with red highlights. She is Syaoran's younger cousin and like him, she's another good-looking person.

"Ooooohhhhh! Syaoran!Let's go there!"

"Where?", Syaoran snapped out of his reverie to find his cousing dragging him to a shop called Mini Toons. He was just daydreaming of going back to his inviting, comfortable bed a minute ago. He knew he won't be able to escape Mei Ling's wrath so he couldn't do anything but let a sigh of exhaustion escape his lips.

* * *

Two figures unkowingly gave of a sigh at the same time.

Entered the same shop at the same time.

And were browsing at the shop for the same purpose.

Their cousins.

_'Huh? I think I found my perfect gift for Eriol/Tomoyo.', _Syaoran/Sakura thought at the same time while gazing at the same item.

A crystal music box.

Both of them hurried to get the two teenagers reached the music box at the same time.

Emerald and Amber crashed as both eyes were burning with determination and stubborness not to give up the music box.

"Hey!Let go!",Sakura said through her gritted teeth.

Sure, she find this rather good looking guy infront of her attractive but there was no way in hell is she going to give up Tomoyo's New Year present.

"Nuh-uh! You let go! I found this first.", Syaoran argued with annoyance in his voice.

No doubt about it. This girl looks like an angel when his sight first befall on her but there is no way in hell is he going to let go of Eriol's New Year present and let his crazy shopaholic cousin drag him to another store for another five hours or so.

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that I found it first!", Sakura objected.

"No!I found it first!"

"No!I did!"

At this point, heads turned to their ways as a crowd gather to watch them with amusement.

Mei Ling,saw the crowd and curiously,she made her way to the source of the commotion.

"Hahahahahahahaha!", Mei Ling burst into laughters taking away the attention of the crowd from the two people fighting to her. Even Sakura and Syaoran stopped to look at her.

"What are you laughing at?", Sakura and Syaoran asked Mei Ling as they glared at each other again.

"It's nothing. Just that,I've never seen my cousin, Syaoran, this childish. You have to forgive him, Sakura-chan. And I've never seen you so erm,determined,what's more is you're fighting for a music box!", Mei Ling burst into another round of laughter at their absurdness.

"You know him/her?", Sakura and Syaoran asked Mei Ling, AGAIN.

"Oh!How rude of ,this is Syaoran,my big-headed,stubborn and spoiled cousin*Sakura snickers while Syaoran glares* and Syaoran,this is Sakura-chan,my selfish,violent and smartass best friend*Syaoran's turn to chuckle while Sakura glares*."

The glaring competition begins...

**After 5 minutes of endless glaring....**

"Would the two of you stop acting like children?For the sake of it,you've been glaring at each other for whole five minutes while trying to get the music box!",Mei Ling whined at both of them.

Stubborness gets better of simple-minded people whis are unfortunately, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ummmm,excuse me?Ma'am?Sir?",a middle-aged woman stepped in between the two competitors *ahem* teenagers.

They glared at the interruption as the middle aged woman,a worker at the shop, felt so small under their burning gazes.

"What?",they asked in unison. Annoyance present in their voices and Mei Ling could do nothing but role her eyes while she watch the poor woman coward under the gazes of the two hard-headed people.

"W-w-well...A-a-actually...there are two crystal m-music b-b-boxes...So,i-if y-y-you w-want I could g-get the other o-one f-for one of you...", the woman managed to squeak.

Flinch.

Blink.

Blink.

Realization struck them.

"Oh...", both of them muttered.

**After 20 minutes of arguing who get which music box...**

_Sigh..._

_'Finally,I thought it would never end...', _Mei Ling sighed in relief as she watched the back of the Sakura and Syaoran looking anywhere but each other with that ridiculiuos pouting face.

_Sigh again..._

'Goodbye Mei Ling! It's nice seeing you...Yep,yep,only YOU*Syaoran flinched*...See you around!", Sakura said goodbye to Mei Ling while she smirked at Syaoran's infuriated face. She disappeared to the crowd of people.

_'What an interesting girl/guy...', _Syaoran/Sakura thought as they recalled their unfaithful,or should I say faithful meeting today?

* * *

**cherbloz94: **Their you have it! Quote from Tammy," Author's need =Motivation=Another Chapter= Happy Reader= Happy Authors.' XD!


End file.
